Naruto: The Kitsune Shinobi
by YellowFlash98
Summary: Smiling and laughing with the people he loves…he truly wanted that…but can that actually happen? The answer is yes as he kept finding people he could considered as friends and even lover…But can someone love a hybrid? Especially when he doesn't know about it…


**Naruto: The Kitsune Shinobi**

* * *

**A/N: So here it is a new project of mine that keeps bothering for the past few days/weeks/months and so here I am deciding to make it into a story and I hope everyone likes it. But I am not sure whether if I should update this story or not and I wanted to hear your voice and answer in the review section whether I should update or just leave it like this…without any further ado let's get on with the story!**

**Summary: Smiling and laughing with the people he loves…he truly wanted that…but can that actually happen? The answer is yes as he kept finding people he could consider as friends and even lover…But can someone love a hybrid? Especially when he doesn't know about it…**

People/sealed/transformed yokai speaking: "Great power came with a great responsibility."

People/sealed/transformed yokai Thinking: _"I truly love this…to have a family and friends…this happiness…it this something that cannot be replace with money!"_

Demon/Technique/awakened/release Yokai speaking: **"Human are a piece of shit…they are a weakling…and hybrids is far worse than those puny human!**"

Demon/Technique/awakened/release Yokai thinking: _**"My child…you are truly an amazing person."**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire!**

**Chapter 1: New Beginning!**

It is night time already, the sky was dark as the stars glimmering up on the sky, and a few people actually looked up just to see how beautiful the night is. A full moon illuminated the dark night as a lone child sitting down on a chair at the balcony of his apartment. His eyes travelling down at the busy streets of Konoha with sadness; everyone was laughing and smiling. That is…something he cannot enjoy even if he was just a child.

Nevertheless he would always have his fun moment; it doesn't matter if he cannot laughs and smiling alongside with them. Sometimes it is fine to always be behind the shadow of this people…being ignored and all; even if it hurts him.

This child name was Uzumaki Naruto; child around the age of seven with blond spiky hair, three whiskers marks on cheeks, light-tan skin and two pairs of blue eyes. At the moment the said boy was wearing an black jacket with orange hooded, long orange pants and two pairs of black combat sandals that was given by the third hokage; the leader of Konoha.

Turning around from the balcony he has planned to leave his apartment for a few minutes to eat dinner at the ramen stand. Closing the door the seven years old blond walk peacefully and carefully towards the stand as he tries keep walk forwards when a couple of villagers started surrounding him and asking where he was going.

"Get lost!" Naruto shouted at them; he was getting frustrated by each minute they keep asking him question after questions.

"Why you brat!" one of the villagers shouted but since he was drunk he didn't realize that there is a rock in his way making him tripped over it and fell to the ground making everyone laughs.

Naruto send an amusing smirk at the fallen men and ran towards the ramen stand as he enter the stand Naruto quickly ordered four bowls of miso ramen. The chef being a kind man he is served Naruto's ramen straight away and watched the boy eating it with happiness.

"Hahaha you know it's not safe to eat ramen everyday Naruto" the old man stated crossing his arms while cursing the villagers, "But then again…without you being here I don't think this ramen stand will stand just the way it is" he smile at the end remembering Kushina and Minato that would always eat his ramen…Naruto actually reminded him of them.

"Then I want to order one more!" Naruto exclaimed as the noodles stuck between his teeth making the man chuckles and make another one.

"Well this one is in the house!"

"Really old man!" chirped a happy Naruto as he saw the ramen chef nodding with a grin on his lips. Noticing someone is missing Naruto decided to ask him, "Say old man where Ayame-nee-chan is?"

"Hmm good question" he mumbles thinking about his missing daughter getting a sweat dropped from Naruto, "ooh I know where she went…Ayame is in holiday somewhere I cannot remember. But don't worry she is with someone…a date perhaps" he chuckles at the end earning another sweat dropped from Naruto.

"Well old man, thanks for the meal!" he shouted and handed him the right amounts of ryo who just nodded and accepted.

"Come again Naruto!" The ramen chef shouted as the boy nodded and ran out of the ramen stand to head back to his apartment.

On the way there he saw villagers gathering in groups and send Naruto a smirk before chasing him, "Get the demon brat!" he heard one of them shout as he ran for his life and turn the right just to get away from them.

"Damn it we cannot let him get away!"

"Stop running you damn fox!"

"Face us like how you faced our dead hokage!"

Naruto ignores the comments and kept running for his life. He took another turned to the right and tripped over something. Naruto gasped when he saw what it was; he has tripped over a wire!

"There he is!"

Naruto looked back and was horrified when he saw that they are already behind him with a wrathful expression making Naruto shivers as he tries to run away but he was immobile by a mud that has hardened on his feet, "When did this get here…" Naruto wonders in surprise and look over the building and saw someone standing up there with its' hands planted on the ground.

"Got ya, you damn fox!" the man stated with wry expression making Naruto realizes that he was in deep shit.

Darkness took over the place as a small boy around the age of seven trembling in fear as everyone surrounded him with a menacing grins and holding a weapon; each of it with a different size.

The boy took a deep breathe trying to calm him-self as his tries his best to think for a way out of this situation…but…the only thing that could come up to his mind was fear…he fear that today they are going to kill; like what they have plan for years…just to cornered him in the alleyways and kill him without anyone around to stop them.

They called him a demon, an abandon child, loser, kyuubi-brat and many more that he cannot remember. He didn't know why they hate him but maybe it was because he was born on the tenth of October at the same day a large nine tail fox attacks the village but something strange happened…just as it was released and destroyed a portion of the village the nine tail fox suddenly disappeared without a trace and what remained was a crying child on the third hokage arms as their leader shook his head about Minato case being alive and explained to them what happened.

But that's what everyone thought aside from those who love him…There are a few of them and almost the whole village stood against him. Just like the past few days all Naruto's been doing was running away or went into hiding just so the villagers not able to locate where he is and trying to kill just like what is happening.

Sometimes he wish that this would never happen, today his guts keeps telling him that he should have not gone outside…but he did and this what happened! He hated…he hate his life!

"W-what d-did I do…to deserve this kind of t-treatment!?" the boy cried as he was hit by a powerful punch sending him to the ground with bloods oozing out of his nose and mouth. Naruto trembles on the grounds as his face covers by dirt along with the newly fresh tears that kept falling down out of his eyes. The seven years old boy continues to cry in hoping the villages realize that they are attacking a child…not older than seven years old.

But that never happen as the same man that punched him stomped his feet on his body making Naruto screams in pain as he could hear bones cracking. "Tch…you want to know what you did brat!?" the man shouted in anger as he held the blond by his hair before throwing him a couple meters away from them, "You've killed our beloved Hokage and you've killed my family along with the others! That is what you've done you damn fox!"

"B-but I'm not a fox…n-nor am I a demon!" cried Naruto as he could feel all parts of his body ache in pain along with his right arms not able to functioning like what it normally did. Naruto closed his eyes in hoping that it was a dream as he ignored the shouting and yelling as they kept punching and kicking him.

A single man stepped forward as he took out a blade out of its sheath before sailing it down to cut Naruto's foot, "Die you damn demon!" the man shouted as he swung his hand towards the blond as the blade traveling down towards Naruto's foot. It was a couple inches away as Naruto widened in fear and tries to get away but these people was holding him…arms, legs and others certain parts that made him immobile.

Naruto trembles as he closed his eyes not wanting to see it…as he screams when he heard the sound of a flesh being cut. "You okay there Naruto-kun?" the familiar voice asked making the blond realize that whoever done that was on his side. The seven years old child started to open his eyes and was smiling when Naruto saw who it was.

* * *

There right in front of him was the third hokage wearing his usual red and white robe as he saw the third held the blade on his hand. Naruto was surprise and amaze as he his grandpa figure swung the sword and the man that attempt to kill him was cut in half men. "J-Jii-san…t-t-thank you…" he mumbles gratefully as Naruto couldn't take the pain anymore and succumbing him-self to the darkness letting him rest as the third hokage glare at the presenting villagers.

"I am truly disappoints in every last of you…" Sarutobi stated as he release a waves of killer intents making them all shivers uncomfortably even those three people that stood on his back wearing masks and special armor.

"Dog…end this with a single technique! They have broken the law I made years ago and it is time to make them realize that you cannot break the third's laws that easily!" they heard their leader stated making their eyes widened in horror as they tries to get away but one of the anbus wearing a mask resembling a bear crouches down with its' hands on the ground and before they could run trees sprouting out of the grounds as it surrounded every last of them even the shinobi who partook the group to kill the demon brat are trapped within the wall of trees.

"Hai Hokage-sama" The spiky silver hair anbu wearing Dog masked nodded as he did a couple of hand seal. Just like that the whole alley was covered by blue lights and the sound of thunder claps making them stepped back begging for mercy.

"**Raikiri!**" Dog exclaimed as he disappeared in a blur as the alley became a massacre with everyone screaming in pain and bloods splattering on the ground.

* * *

**Five minutes Later**

Sarutobi sigh as his eyes travels to look at the unconscious Naruto, he could see steam came out of Naruto meaning that his healing factor kicking in to erase those bruises and wounds on his body.

The third Hokage shook his head as his eyes went to watched Kakashi murdered all of them without any hesitation. The third Hokage turned around as he ordered Neko to take Naruto to the hospital and with a nod the cat masked anbu put Naruto on her shoulder and disappeared along with Naruto to the hospital.

"I don't think you need to do that sensei" the third heard a familiar voice as he send a glare to the man who was hiding behind the shadow the whole time.

"And tell me why you didn't stop them Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked his pupil as he tries to calm him-self down when he saw the smirk on Jiraiya face.

"Why should I? I wanted to see Naruto's hidden power…maybe there is something…that could help him controlling it, y'know?" commented Jiraiya as he walked out of the shadow showing his feature. Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair that was tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. Red lines ran down from his eyes and he was wearing a horned forehead protector with the kanji oil printed on it. The man was wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under the mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs to his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, and traditional Japanese wooden sandals. A red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side and a scroll hanging on his back

Sarutobi frowned not liking his answer, "Hmm do whatever you want then…and if you keep doing that…one day…you will truly lose him"

Jiraiya smirked dropped when he heard his sensei answered, as he tries to think something that can counter that but all he could think was boobs and naked woman…damn he wasted too much time on porn…that needed to change.

An image of Minato and a smiling Kushina appeared as an idea struck into his brain, "Then I will be on his side…this time let me teach him. Just like what I did to Minato…I want him to be my apprentice" Jiraiya said with a smile.

"No-"

"B-But-"Jiraiya was interrupted by a punch making the man screamed before hitting the ground head first, "OW! What is wrong with you sensei!" he shouted rubbing his sore chin and completely missed the amusing smile on Sarutobi face.

"Because you interrupted me" Sarutobi replied nonchalantly making Jiraiya sigh before sitting on the ground like a good boy, "good…now Jiraiya I don't want you to do that because…the council made a decision that no one can teach him…even me…and you, until he reached genin or passed the age of eleven years old…not when he is in Konoha" explained Sarutobi frowning a bit.

"I-I-I see…those damn old coot" Jiraiya mumbles making the third glare when he heard the words 'old coot'. Jiraiya notice the glare and shook his head with a giant smile spread on his lips, "and~ no it's not you sensei! I'm just saying that those council always made stupid rules…it make me sick!"

"I see…but there's nothing I can do." Said Sarutobi sadly as he hung his head down and an image of a disappointed Kushina and Minato appeared.

Jiraiya smirked completely missed the sadness in his sensei eyes when he realize Sarutobi's words, _'not when he is in Konoha'_, "No…there is something you could do…"

Sarutobi was now eager when he heard that Jiraiya know about something that could bring Naruto out of Konoha. The third walk towards Jiraiya said as he grabbed the man arm and shunshin before saying, "I am eager to hear it!"

* * *

**The Next Day**

Morning came as the sun took over the moon as its light glimmering down the horizon followed by the skies as it change into blue as little clouds gathers together forming some kind of alliance before flying away into another ends of the horizon.

Somewhere in the village of konoha, the hospital to be more precise was a child sleeping on the hospital bed with a neutral expression on his face. As the sun rays evading the room the sleeping child started to twitch uncomfortably.

Pain. That's what came to his mind the moment he was back into consciousness. Even though the doctor has bandages his arms and legs he could still feel the pain as the boy groans lowly trying to erase the pain but that never happen. Second later the door was slide open and he saw the third hokage entered the room followed by a man with spiky white hair waist length that made him wonder who he was.

"Naruto-kun it seems you have awoke and even though we have treated you there are some wounds that needed time to heal…for example those bandages that covered your entire arms and legs. But don't worry. Your body will heal…all due to time" smile Sarutobi as he patted Naruto's head who just nodded silently.

Curious was filled his thought as he never bothers to remove his eyes to look at the white hair, "w-who are you?" Naruto choked out feeling the distress muscle in his throat which a pain in the ass. He cannot believe that a single night cause him this much pain.

"Don't stress your-self Naruto" smile Sarutobi as the seven years old nods and relax a bit as he heard the third continue, "Don't worry about his man Naruto-kun. Since he is a student of mine, his name is Jiraiya"

"The legendary toad sannin to be more precise" smile Jiraiya bragging about his title a bit but Naruto ignores him causing him to face faulted.

"I see…but…what does he want with me?" Naruto asked a bit bothers about the man in front of him who was just grinning like an idiot and what's with that headband he wore? Does that headband resemble something? Wait is the man evens a shinobi of konoha because he rarely seen him…to tell you the truth this he sees the man.

"We are here to discuss about something…would you like to comply Naruto-kun?" asked the third as Naruto nods and start hearing the third explanation about him leaving Konoha for a couple of years and went with Jiraiya to train, "And after gaining some experience with Jiraiya you can finally become a shinobi of Konoha…protecting it with your life, even though some people despite you" finished Sarutobi with a smile.

"R-really Jii-san…y-you are not lying right? Perhaps…is this a dream?" asked Naruto thinking that it was too good to be true.

"Of course his not lying brat!" said Jiraiya with a grin and extended his hand as the blond shook it with a little screaming getting in the way. "Now after you are heal I wanted you to pack all your things than we can finally leave Konoha" jiraiya paused for a moment thinking about something and look at Sarutobi, "And once we spend those years and finally back to Konoha you will have another new strong shinobi in the rank sensei!" exclaimed Jiraiya as Sarutobi laughs seeing his student reaction.

"I cannot wait! Until then you need to keep the sit warms for me old man because when I am back I will become the next hokage!" shouted Naruto with excitement feeling his tone making both of them chuckles.

"Yes that can happen but you need to rest and have a good night sleep" stated a new voice making them all turned around and saw that it was a woman with blonde hair.

"T-T-Tsunade!" gasped both man in surprise making Naruto wonders what's wrong and who is this woman. "W-what are you doing here h-hime?" asked a rather confuse Jiraiya as Tsunade punched him on the face sending him flying to the wall while crying anime tears.

"I am here because I heard what happened last night…" she mumbles but they could still hear here, "While I arrive a bit late…at least I am here and I wanted to help Jiraiya teaching him…_I don't want to disappoint Kushina and Minato_" she smile with the last one in here thought.

Naruto was amaze at the woman standing a couple meters away from his bed, the woman was beautiful. Tsunade or hime what Jiraiya would called her by was a light-skinned woman with average height with brown eyes and has straight blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bang framing both sides of her face. The woman was wearing a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held close by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants, her blouse is quiet close, revealing her sizeable cleavage along with the green gemmed necklace that is hanging around her neck. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails; she also wears a soft pink lipstick.

"Y-you will really do that Tsunado-san?" asked a surprise Naruto making her twitch when she heard how Naruto spelled her name.

"It's Tsunade" she corrected as Naruto nods and laughs sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, "Alright then…take care brat since I wanted to talk with Jiraiya and Sensei regarding stuff…until you are heal you will not leave the hospital nor the village" she reminded as Naruto nods and went back to sleep while thinking about what's going to happen to him in the next few days.

"Good bye then Naruto-kun…" he smile watching the seven years old child went back to sleep as the third eyes went to Jiraiya who just nodded and followed them both out of Naruto's room.

Naruto looked at the white ceiling with a smile on his face…just a few days…maybe even months he can finally have a freedom he has desired…those few years ago. There will be no beating, no bullying and no one will treated him unfairly; he hope that being with Jiraiya and Tsunade will make him have a better future.

"This sounded too good to be true…" he chuckled amuse at his own statement and relaxed him-self before closing his eyes and went to sleep…he cannot wait to train with them and certainly leaving Konoha to a new place.

* * *

**Time Skip: 6 Months Later**

Six long hours took them to arrive to this place. Tokyo was a really big city and he couldn't believe that he was this tired even though all he did was sleeping on the back seat while Jiraiya talking with Tsunade about adult stuff that he didn't need to know yet.

Naruto was amaze at the building stood a couple meters away from their car. It was really big second floor house, a mansion perhaps rather than a house. The house was painted in all white colors with a waterfall fountain stood in front of the house as it gave a rounded road way so the car could park there with fences surrounding the mansion and an electronic gate that will locked it-self once the owner enter the house.

Naruto continue to gape until Tsunade flicker his forehead sending him back to his sit on his seat, "Calm your-self down Naruto. This is nothing since we haven't even seen the inside yet. You are truly amazing Jiraiya" she smile at her teammate who just nodded and grinning perversely.

"Perhaps you could give me a reward…"

"Hmph we all know that won't happen"

"Dang…"

Naruto face palm, "Seriously ero-sannin? You should stop asking Baa-chan that kind of question…she doesn't like you"

"It's Tsunade!" twitched an annoyed Tsunade as Naruto stuck out his tongue making her even more pissed.

"H-Hime calm down! You will destroy this expensive car!" shouted an alarmed Jiraiya as sweats dripping down his face while he cursed Naruto underneath his breath.

"Fine!" she huffed and crossed her arms while turning her hands into a fist, "But next time he's doing that again…I will pummels you to the ground. You hear that Jiraiya!?"

Jiraiya cried anime tears when he heard that Tsunade going to beat the shit out of him, "H-hai…" nods Jiraiya while thinking why he needed to get such treatment from her…it's all Naruto fault!

Jiraiya clears his throat gaining their attention as the man parked the car, "Now I wanted everyone to take their own things and put each of their stuff in their respective room." Ordered Jiraiya as both of them nods and took out their bag packs or scroll in Jiraiya case.

Naruto was about to walk inside the mansion until Jiraiya stopped him, "Naruto you can choose any room you like…though I preferred that you choose the second floor room." He said as Naruto nodded and was about to walk away when Jiraiya grabbed his arm, "Listen kid…this is a new continent and I wanted you to have many friends as you can. In a week you will join the local school and I hope you are ready…I wanted you to take things seriously now. Show those villagers that you are not a demon…_even though you are a hybrid_" smile Jiraiya saying the last part in his thought.

"Sure sensei" smiles Naruto and walk inside the mansion to get his stuff out of his bags and cleaning the dusts around the room before walking out of his room to help Tsunade and Jiraiya cleaning the big mansion that consisted with six bedrooms along with six bathrooms, a big kitchen and dining room and a living room. On the back of the house was an over large swimming pool that went to start with one meter deep into three meters?

Naruto was truly amazed seeing how big the house is and the pretty landscape that this house gave. Naruto sat on a chair as his eyes look over the horizon with a smile, _"Tokyo…truly is a magnificent city"_ he thought as he watch the clouds moving from one spot to another, _"I will truly miss Konoha…perhaps this is a chance I can show my true-self…someone…with the name Uzumaki Naruto not demon brat or the dead-last."_

Jiraiya who was strolling around the house spotted Naruto sitting down on a chair with his eyes locked on to the bright blue sky. "Like it Naruto?" he asked gaining his attention his attention as the boy nodded silently, "We will live here until the years sensei gave us is up. Perhaps maybe you will find your-self a girlfriend…no one know but let me tell you something Naruto…if there is a girl that you love…just say to her how much she meant to you…you do that and you will have your-self a girlfriend…at least if she didn't reject you" he smile patting the boy spiky blond hair.

Naruto starts wondering when he heard his sensei explanation, "What about you Ero-sannin? You have someone you love don't you? And by the look of it…she doesn't like you?" Naruto asked with frown thinking about Tsunade as Jiraiya chuckles nervously.

"Ehhh…you catch on too quick for my liking brat!"

"It's because I'm smarter…than you pervert-sensei…"

"I'm not a pervert!" pouted Jiraiya making Naruto wonder what he is as the boy raised his eyebrow in curiosity making Jiraiya smirk and formed a stupid dance with one of his hand up on the air while the other one around waist height, "I'm a super pervert!" the man proclaimed as Naruto deadpanned with a lone sweat dripping down his face.

"You are still a pervert…"

It was that then until they heard the sound of someone ringing the bell making both males wonder who it is; but none bothers to move as they kept staring into each other eyes…turning it into a contest and neither side was winning until they heard an anger Tsunade?

"NARUTO JIRAIYA! GET OVER HERE!" shouted Tsunade from inside the house/mansion causing them to shivers hearing her high-tone before running inside. Arriving at their destination Naruto and Jiraiya saw that Tsunade was talking two people; one was a woman with blond curly hair wearing an apron upon her dress while the other one was a man wearing glasses with a suit over his body.

"Sit down!" she ordered both of them rather harshly making both people shivers and pitied Naruto and Jiraiya from what they heard from Tsunade. "Now Naruto I want you to greet them…this is Aono Koji and Aono Kasumi…they are our neighbor." She smiles as the blond spiky hair child nodded and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you Aono-san …My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" complied Naruto with a smile as he introduced him-self making both parents return his smile. Naruto pointed his finger at Jiraiya, "And this is Jiraiya…"

"I can introduce my-self very well brat!" Jiraiya scowled as Naruto stuck his tongue out making Tsunade's eyebrow twitched annoyed at their action.

"Shut up Jiraiya…and Naruto! We have a guest here!"

"Hai!" both of them nodded.

"Ehh it's fine really…and Naruto-kun we don't really mind formality so its fine if you call us by our name instead of family names" smile Kasumi looking at the nodding Naruto. The woman turned to look at Tsunade and gave her something, "Call us whenever you need us and I am sure Tsukune would like to meet Naruto."

"Tsukune?" asked Naruto in surprise and they could hear a hint of curiosity in his voice as the woman smile at him before showing him a picture of the said brunette wearing a P.E uniform while crying; Naruto is not amaze. "That's Tsukune, huh?" he asked as both parents nodded before Naruto hummed and crossed his arms, "What a crybaby and wimpy kid!"

"Naruto!" warned Tsunade from the other side as Naruto nods.

Koji and Kasumi smile before standing up from the couch and walking towards him as both of them ruffles his hair making him pouted; he doesn't like some stranger doing that to him, "It's alright Tsunade-san our child is a wimp and cry almost every time. So it's fine if Naruto-kun wanted to call him that" said Koji waving his hand dismissively.

"Yup Tsukune is so careless and would tripped over his feet sometimes!" Kasumi continued her husband's mid-sentence making the shinobis…aside from Naruto to sweat dropped.

But despite that Tsunade wanted the people around here to see them as a very respectful and kind family…so saying a bad stuff is a no-no. "I will remember that…and maybe tonight we will pay a visit to your house" Tsunade smile as the Aono family returned her smile and walked towards the door.

"It's nice to have a new resident around here especially when they are rich" stated Koji as Kasumi punch his chest playfully making them sweat dropped once again, "And we will be waiting for your family at our house…so please don't eat dinner because we will serve dinner for all of you" smile Koji at the end as he opened the door and walk out of the house.

"Yes we would like that. Thank you very much" nods a grateful Tsunade as she watches them leaves. The blonde hair woman turned around to look at a nervous Jiraiya and Naruto, "Tonight…please don't embarrass me, understood!?" she asked as both males nodded and ran away from Tsunade when she started imitating strange aura around her.

* * *

**Time Skip: Dinner At Aono Family house.**

They are here. Standing right in front of Aono's house door was three people wearing different kind of attires. Jiraiya since he was an author in this continent decided to wear a working uniform with a red bow tied on his neck along with black shiny shoes and a watch on his left hand as the sound of ticking started annoyed him when no one decided to move.

Tsunade who was standing beside Naruto smirk noticing Jiraiya's annoyed expression as the woman shook her head and enjoying the night cool wind as it hit her face making her bangs swaying smoothly along the wind. The said woman was wearing a kimono with flowers designed on it , her hair was combed, and she was wearing two pair of Japanese traditional sandals.

Jiraiya gulped before ringing the bell and with a crack they could see a child a bit taller than Naruto opening the door with a smile. The child was wearing a white sport shirt with black strips on it along with blue short trunks and sandals as the boy told them to come in as the three of them nods and walk inside the house.

Aono Tsukune, a seven years old child with brown hair and brown eyes was watching Naruto carefully. From what he heard from his father and mother Naruto was a boy around his age and he was surprise to see his appearance especially those whiskers marks on his cheeks.

At this moment the said boy was wearing a orange shirt with white long sleeved along with black lines printed on it, black leathery pants with a bit of the color orange and a pair of black sandals with a spiraling designed on it.

Smiling the boy walk towards Naruto and extended his hand, "Hey there my name is Aono Tsukune; it is nice to meet you." Greeted Tsukune as Naruto accepted his hand, "May I know your name?"

Nodding with a smile Naruto introduce him-self, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto…you are not bad Tsukune-san"

"Your-self too Naruto-san…" Tsukune returned Naruto's smile before an idea struck inside his head, "Say…you want to play a game?" he asked thinking about his PS3 as Naruto hesitate for a moment before remembering about starting a new life and making as many friends as he can.

"Sure…" Naruto nods, "But what kind of game are we going to play?"

"Easy…we are going to play FIFA 14!"

Naruto smirk, "That sounded interesting"

* * *

**With Tsunade**

Tsunade saw Naruto being dragged by Tsukune with a small smile on her lips before turning to look at Kasumi as she helped the women setting up the tables and put the foods on the plates, "You really have a kind and interesting child Kasumi-san" Tsunade smile as the curly blond hair woman nodded returning Tsunade's smile.

"You too, Tsunade-san!" smile Kasumi.

Tsunade actually froze when she heard Kasumi's voice entering her ears…Naruto's a child of her? Sure the brat was not that bad and he was a quick learner the moment when Jiraiya introduces him in the art of chakra…even though he was a half breed Naruto could actually control his power very well. Hmm not really since he have not awakened Kushina side;the Kitsune power.

A smile came upon her face once again as her annoyed expression turned into happiness as the woman finally spoke after a bit of silence around the kitchen, "Thank you"

"No worries!"

* * *

**Back to Naruto**

FIFA 14 is truly an amazing game as both seven years old boys played the games like any other days as they kept scoring and scoring after one goal and another. Tsukune was impressed when he saw how good Naruto has become after under a minute and a bit of instruction coming from him.

The score is now 4-2 with Naruto controlling Real Madrid as Tsukune controls Barcelona, both team considered as equals. Naruto didn't know much about the soccer teams but he has heard in some newspaper about Real Madrid beating Barcelona in Copa Del Rey cup or something…this team is truly amazing and let's not forget about his new listed favorite play Christiano Ronaldo…dang the man is good and especially the way he play with this game.

Though Naruto failed to realize as Tsukune manages to make Messi passed Sergio Ramos as Naruto tries to bring Messi down by pressing the square button making Ramos went to dive but Tsukune manages to dodge it and the boy pressed the red circle button as they saw the ball went passed Iker Casillas and Tsukune scored another goal making it 4-3 with Real Madrid still taking the lead.

Tsukune cheers seeing his other goal and doing a celebration dance making Naruto face palmed seeing his stupid celebration dance. Naruto decided to pause the game making Tsukune raised his eyebrow wondering why he done that.

"This game is really interesting Tsukune…but I think we should head back to the kitchen…y'know since I came here to eat dinner with your family instead of playing game…" suggested Naruto making Tsukune hung his head down in disappointment, "Though we can meet each other again tomorrow to have some fun…with this console of yours" smiles Naruto the moment he saw the disappointment expression on Tsukune's face.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Tsukune as he gave Naruto a bro hug shocking Naruto…he never get a hug by someone else aside from those who cares about him and now someone hug him…especially someone who he could call _a friend_.

"NARUTO…TSUKUNE COME DOWN HERE!"

Speak of the devil and there they are calling out there names as both children smile before bump fist each other and ran down stair to get some dinner. The whole night the Aono's house were filled with voices that made the neighborhoods wonder if they have a birthday party for their child; Tsukune.

Naruto sat down next to Jiraiya watches the scene with a smile on his face…he never feels this kind of emotion before…laughing and smiling alongside of them is something he has wished for a very long time and he never once thought that he could do that.

But that proven to be wrong as he was here smiling and laughing with people he just met…and someone who he can finally called as a friend…he truly believe that this is a good start for his new life with Tsunade and Jiraiya. All thanks to them and Hokage-jiji that he can finally have someone who he can call family.

* * *

**A/N: There it is the story I promise to make…a Naruto x Rosario + Vampire story…so how is it? I am not sure if I made a good plot…but I think I done a pretty good job and in this story I tweaked the Kyuubi attack part and in this story Naruto is a hybrid…half human and half kitsune but he doesn't know about that yet! If you wanted to know more keep reviewing and pointing out my mistake…ohh and continue to read of course! After this I will update Naruto: The Demon Slayer…three words coming from me…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
